Where Do We Go From Here?
by Athena mou
Summary: SPOILER for S4 Ep1! HG Wells is having a quiet moment taking in everything that has happened during the last couple of days. Enjoying her first cup of real tea in months, she has a heart-to-heart with someone who pushes her to talk to Myka. Set after the end of episode 4:1. Rating: PG13


**Title**: Where Do We Go From Here?  
**Author**: Athena  
**Pairing**: HG Wells & Myka Bering established  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Spoilers**: All Seasons. Set after the end of Episode 4:1.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment. I thought these two needed a little fun time.  
**Summary**: HG Wells sat on the sofa in the living room at Leena's cradling a mug of hot Assam tea in her hands. The heat was almost painful, but Helena cherished it. It was the first cup of real tea she had had since being freed from the prison of the Janus Coin. She sipped the hot beverage and her eyes fluttered shut as the warmth spread through her body. She was alive.

…

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

HG Wells sat on the sofa in the living room at Leena's cradling a mug of hot Assam tea in her hands. The heat was almost painful, but Helena cherished it. It was the first cup of real tea she had had since being freed from the prison of the Janus Coin. She sipped the hot beverage and her eyes fluttered shut as the warmth spread through her body. She was alive.

Leaning back against the sofa she allowed herself to relax for the first time since looking into Walter Sykes' eyes three days ago in a hangar somewhere not too far away from the Warehouse. She was tired. HG chuckled softly. She had been stuck in cyber limbo, at least that was what Claudia called it, for months. What right did she have to be tired? She should be filled with energy. The sound of the front door startled her and she sat up straighter, her long legs elegantly crossed as she watched the door. He stopped for a moment and they just looked at each other. She smiled tentatively, while internally bracing herself for one of his angry tirades.

"Artie." Her voice sounded calm and strong. It surprised her since she felt neither.

"Helena."

HG Wells' eyebrows arched up a little at the warmth in his voice, not to mention the use of her Christian name. She gestured for him to come in and sit down. He surprised her again, by sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked in a chipper tone. "Are you here to tell me that the Regents are right behind you to whisk me away again?"

"No," he said and looked down. "No one will come for you. I made sure of it."

"_You_?" She laughed at the incredulous thought.

Artie reached inside his bag and pulled out a box. He held it out to her with an impatient nod for her to take it. She put down her tea and took it from him. For some reason it looked oddly familiar. HG gently pried the lid off and her eyes widened at the contents. A dry red rose rested on top of a picture of her and Agent Wolcott. She gently removed both items only to find an old diary of hers. A piece of fabric caught her attention and she gasped. There, under her diary was one of Christina's dresses. She picked it up and held it to her face, inhaling deeply; most likely imagining a lingering scent of her daughter.

"I owe you so many apologies, Helena. I don't even know if I will live long enough to ever thank you for all you've done for me and the rest of the team."

She gently touched his arm, almost expecting him to pull away. Instead he calmly looked her straight in the eyes. She smiled at him.

"Please, Artie, you know that I have done many questionable things in my life. Still, it pleases me immensely that you've found it in your heart to forgive me. Thank you."

He shook his head. "No, Helena, you don't need my forgiveness, because there's nothing to forgive. You've been through so much, and yet you stand up straight after each and every strike, always fighting for the people you love."

She nodded slowly, taking his words to heart. They meant a lot to her and she squeezed his arm to acknowledge it.

"Thank you for finally understanding."

"I told Mr. Kosan that I want you back on the team. Not some day, not once the Regents feel like it. Now, here… today; the past not erased, but forgiven."

"Artie?" HG whispered. Their eyes met again, and he nodded. "Please say that this is true. I don't think I could bear the thought of it being a mere joke."

"It's real. Mr. Kosan will of course have to speak to the Regents," he sighed at the thought of how few of them were left now. "but he did not think that there would be a problem, not since he and Mrs. Frederic accepted my request and will stand with me."

HG Wells was stunned. She was free. "Does it mean that I'm an Agent again?"

"I guess," he said and shrugged. "Myka lost the grappler, so we could use a new one."

"What?" HG exclaimed. "She lost it?"

Artie chuckled and nodded. HG grinned and burst out laughing too.

"It was for a good cause though," he said with a more serious smile. "She saved me and two Regents, and even managed to give you credit for it."

"She did, hm?"

"Yes, so perhaps you should not be too hard on her about losing it."

She looked at him and he smiled a little hesitantly and then his cheeks flushed.

"Artie, are you blushing?" she said with a laugh.

"What? Of course not! Wells, are you out of your mind?" he huffed.

"You are! I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." HG shook her head in amusement. Then she thought about what he had said. _Myka_. She gripped the mug a bit harder. She and Myka had danced around each other for a long time. "Myka?" she whispered.

"Yes. Whatever happens Helena, _please_ do not hurt her."

"Of course not!" She frowned at the thought of such a ridiculous thing.

"Go talk to her. I know she wants you to, and you need to. Consider it a requirement if you want to be back on the team," he huffed playfully.

"Aye, aye," she said and saluted him with an impish grin.

"Oh, just get out of here," he huffed.

HG took the box and then quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. His muttered objection to the kiss made her laugh and she hurried upstairs.

* * *

HG stood for a moment by the door to her old room. Finally she turned the doorknob and entered. It looked pretty much the same. She put the box on her desk and removed her jacket. She had spent the last twenty four hours or so in these clothes and she was more than ready to get out of them. Crossing the floor she swung the doors to her armoire open and grinned at the sight of her clothes. She grabbed a white shirt and black pants before closing it again. Stripping down to her underwear she headed for the shower.

Slowly moving the brush through her hair HG Wells contemplated Artie's request. Where was Myka anyway? She had gone upstairs once they got back to the inn. Pete had disappeared to call his mother, who HG had learned was actually a Regent. Imagine that! She put the hairbrush down and fluffed her hair a little. This hairdryer invention was really a remarkable thing, she mused, as she turned in front of the mirror, inspecting her appearance. Finally certain that she was presentable again she looked at the wall that separated her room from Myka's. Was Myka asleep? Perhaps she did not want to talk? She had gone straight upstairs.

HG sighed and left the room before she would change her mind.

* * *

Myka sat cross-legged on her bed. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there. Once they got back she felt this urgent need to shower. She had hoped that HG would show up. Mrs. Frederic had kept HG at the Warehouse, much to Myka's and Artie's objection. HG had assured them both that it was perfectly all right. Myka bit her lip and closed her eyes. What if they would take HG away again? A gentle knock on the door made her jump.

"Come in," she said in a tired voice.

"Myka?"

Myka's head snapped up at the sound of HG Wells' voice. She just stared at her as HG entered, closing the door behind her.

"Helena," she whispered. Then she noticed the change of clothes. "Your clothes."

"Just like you," HG said, gesturing at Myka's white terrycloth bathrobe. "I felt the need to rid myself of the grime of this particular assignment."

Myka nodded. "Yeah."

HG felt a little odd standing in the middle of the room. She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled at Myka.

"Would you rather be alone?"

Myka shook her head. "No. Please, come sit down."

HG took a seat at the foot of the bed. She gently touched Myka's knee.

"You and Pete did a remarkable job, Myka. You saved us all."

Myka smiled a little and moved her hand to rest on top of HG's. "You saved my life."

"Again."

HG's comment made Myka laugh and they looked at each other as they laughed together. At some point the tension that had built inside her over the last couple of days became too much and Myka started to sob. When HG pulled her into a gentle hug she cried harder, clinging to her.

"I had to say goodbye to you," she whispered. "You wanted me to."

"You know I did not," HG said softly. "It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. The look on your face was almost unbearable to watch. I do not know what I've done to earn your affection, Myka, but know that it means everything to me."

Myka wiped her face and reached for a Kleenex. She smiled a little hesitantly at HG.

"Sorry. I must look like crap."

"You never could, Myka," HG said and stroked her cheek. "Besides, your hair looks like mine, so how bad could you possibly look?"

Myka made a face at her, but laughed at HG's teasing smile. "Thank you."

"I just had the most peculiar conversation with Artie," HG said and played with the hem of Myka's bathrobe. She looked up, meeting Myka's eyes. "It appears that he demanded that the Regents pardon me. I might be an Agent again, Myka."

Myka just stared at her and then she flung her arms around HG's neck. "Oh my God, Helena! That's fantastic news."

"You really think so?" HG asked softly, her arms coming up to hold Myka against her.

"I say that you've more than earned it," Myka said softly as she pulled away.

"Well, if Artie's perfect Agent says so, who am I to argue?" HG said, her eyes twinkling teasingly.

"Perfect, my ass," Myka muttered.

"Well, that too certainly."

"Helena!" Myka's cheeks turned bright pink.

HG just laughed and touched Myka's hair, pushing it back over her shoulder. As she did, she spotted something familiar around Myka's neck.

"My locket," she whispered. "You kept it."

Myka's fingers closed around the warm metal, stroking gently over the old heirloom. "Yeah. There was no time to return it to you in China, and I guess I forgot in the middle of everything."

"Understandable."

Myka removed it and held it out to HG. "Here."

HG swallowed as she felt the weight of it in her hand. It was warm from having rested against Myka's skin. With nimble fingers she pried it open.

"My baby," she whispered. "My sweet darling. Myka kept you safe."

Myka pressed her lips together unsure what to say. HG looked up and their eyes met.

"I did consider putting a picture of Pete in there, but he would not stay still long enough for me to take his picture."

"Pete?" HG exclaimed, her brows furrowed. Myka gestured to the ferret's cage and HG made a not very ladylike sound. "Myka Bering, did you honestly consider putting a picture of a rodent next to that of my daughter?"

Myka burst out laughing. "Oh, the look on your face, Helena."

HG huffed and glared at Myka before slipping the locket over her head. Her hand closed around it against her chest and the sight made Myka smile. Things were starting to look right again.

"Myka, Artie asked me to talk to you."

"Okay?" Myka frowned, not quite understanding.

"Wells and Bering," HG said softly.

"Bering and Wells," Myka corrected her with a chuckle.

"All right, fine, Bering and Wells. Agents? Friends? Or..?"

"Or what, Helena?"

"Or this," HG whispered and leaned closer to brush her lips against Myka's.

The kiss was soft, almost chaste. It was not demanding, yet it spoke more that words ever could, even from the great HG Wells. Myka drew a deep breath and her eyes widened a little.

"You never… why… when… me?" Myka tried to put together a full sentence, but it seemed an impossible task.

"Darling, have I rendered you speechless?"

Myka's head bobbed up and down. "Helena, why did you do that?"

"Why?" HG tried to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "I cannot imagine that you do not know the meaning of a kiss."

"Of course I do! I think I do…"

HG gently curled her fingers around Myka's and touched her chin. "I feel our courtship has progressed to the point when I would be allowed to kiss you."

"Courtship?" Myka whispered, her eyes widened in surprise.

HG chuckled and stroked her fingers along Myka's jaw. "I have in deed courted you, darling. Occasionally rescuing you from impending death as well."

"And occasionally tried to bring it on, but let's not talk about that," Myka muttered.

"Agreed, let's not," HG said chipper. "So Miss Bering, I ask you this, now once I have stated my intentions, is my heart to be shattered, or will it soar towards the stars and the moon?"

Myka laughed and pulled a little at HG's hand. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been any more sure in my life, darling."

"Me?" Myka whispered and shook her head.

"Yes, you!" HG chuckled and nudged Myka's leg causing her to laugh.

When HG pulled her close, Myka rested her head against Helena's shoulder, sighing at the wonderful feeling of being in her arms.

"I love you."

HG pulled back at the softly whispered words. She stroked Myka's cheek and traced her lower lip before pressing her lips against Myka's warm mouth.

"I love you too, my darling Myka."

"Please stay."

HG nodded and pulled away. Holding Myka's gaze she quickly undressed to her underwear and shirt. Myka wet her suddenly dry lips at the sight of HG Wells' naked legs. HG chuckled at the look on her face as she stepped closer to undo the tie on Myka's robe.

"Helena, stop, wait," Myka said almost in panic.

"What is it?" HG asked, her brows furrowed.

"It's just that I'm naked under here," Myka said and her cheeks turned pink again.

"Oh that is no problem whatsoever," HG purred.

"You would be comfortable with that?" Myka mumbled.

"As long as you are."

Myka stepped over to her dresser and pulled out a tank top and underwear. "Perhaps for tonight this is best."

HG nodded silently. Myka raised an eyebrow at her and HG chuckled. She folded her arms meeting Myka's eyes defiantly.

"Go ahead, darling."

"I'm not getting naked in front of you!" Myka laughed and shook her head.

"And why not? You will sooner or later."

"Then later it is, Wells," Myka said smugly and made a face at her. "Now turn around."

"No."

"No?"

HG laughed and nodded. "You cannot make me."

Myka sighed and rolled her eyes. Turning her back at HG she shrugged off her robe. She smirked a little at the sound of HG's gasp behind her.

"Ogle my butt as much as you like, Helena. It's all you'll get tonight."

"Oh I will gladly admire your perfect backside all night, darling," HG purred.

"Helena, for God's sake!"

Myka pulled the tank top over her head and, now somewhat covered, she faced HG again. HG ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip as she gave Myka a once over.

"Stunning."

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Myka tossed back the covers on her bed and slipped between the sheets. "Coming?"

HG eased down next to her, facing her. "I will do whatever it takes Myka. I promise you."

"I know." Myka moved closer and wrapped her arm around HG's waist. "I know."

"Tomorrow will be a new chapter," HG said seriously. She leaned closer for a last kiss. "Sleep well, darling. I know I will."

Myka smiled and nodded. With a sigh she settled in next to HG Wells, closing her eyes as she listened to HG's gentle voice whispering promises and endearments.

_**The End of One Chapter and the Beginning of a New One**_


End file.
